<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love you Dad! by IzzyLeon21</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24847672">Love you Dad!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyLeon21/pseuds/IzzyLeon21'>IzzyLeon21</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Riverdale (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Canon Divergence, Canonical Character Death, Episode Divergence, Father-Son Relationship, Father/Son Incest, M/M, Masturbation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:41:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24847672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyLeon21/pseuds/IzzyLeon21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Archie sleeps in his dad’s bedroom after the fireworks show.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Archie Andrews/Fred Andrews</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love you Dad!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After taking a warm hot shower, Archie has a towel around his waist. He gets out of the bathroom and walks towards his dad’s empty bedroom opening the door. He sees one of his dad’s flannel shirts on the floor by the hamper and a pair of his dad’s boots beside the dresser. He enters his dad’s room closing the door behind him. His friends; Veronica, Betty, Jughead, Kevin, Josie, Reggie, Cheryl and Toni and his mom, Mary were in the backyard watching the fireworks. He and his friends lit up sparklers whilst laughing together. He went into the garage as he had his hands on the Jalopy as he cried letting all of his grief for his dad out. </p>
<p>Archie loosens the towel around his waist letting it fall on the floor by his feet. He walks over to his dad’s dresser pulling out a flannel button down shirt from the first drawer and a pair of white briefs from the third drawer. He puts the flannel shirt on not buttoning it then puts on a pair of his dad’s tighty-whities even though the briefs are a size Large in Men. His dad’s briefs fit a bit loose around his waist. Archie lays down on his back on his dad’s bed. </p>
<p>He pictures his dad’s smiling bearded face and he cries silent tears as he misses his dad a lot. He wished he spent more time with his dad before he left and telling his dad that he loved him. Archie thinks that his dad is watching over him at Heaven. He slides his right hand down the briefs as he starts to jerk off imagining his dad watching him. He strokes his cock faster. <br/>“You like wearing my tighty-whities Arch and jerking off while wearing them?!”<br/>“Yes sir!”<br/>“Don’t stop Arch. You’re making your old man proud.” He imagines his dad having his jeans and underwear down his legs and his flannel shirt unbuttoned, and jerking off his big cock.<br/>“Dad I miss you so much. I miss kissing you, sucking on your cock and balls, rimming your hairy ass, the two of us fucking each other bareback, I miss you spanking me and most of all I miss your warm hugs.”<br/>Archie cries as he continues jerking off. <br/>“Shhh. Archie, I’ll always watch over you. And you can dream about you and I having sex, me kissing you and spanking you and hugging you. I love you so much Arch!”<br/>He shoots his load of cum dirtying his dad’s white briefs and he licks up the cum on his hand. He licks his fingers clean swallowing his own cum. He imagines his dad licking his cum. He blinks away the tears. He cleans himself off with a washcloth. He throws the cum stained pair of briefs in the hamper. He puts on another pair of his dad’s white briefs. He lays down on his dad’s bed. He feels closer to his dad when he’s wearing one of his dad’s flannel shirts and white briefs. He pulls the blanket over him. He looks at the photo of him and his dad that on his dad’s bedside drawer. He falls asleep dreaming of Fred holding him in his arms.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>